


Below Deck

by Scrunchles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blow Jobs, Dread Pirate Jamison, M/M, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: “I am,” Jamison agrees, his hands dropping from Mako’s arms to either side of his stomach, then sliding up. “How can I thank you for your loyalty? Always by my side, stoic, strong and handsome… the envy of any captain with just some simpering yes-man for a quartermaster...” He leans in to press a sucking kiss to Mako’s neck.“You were one of those ‘yes-men,’ “ Mako points out, scraping his nails across Jamison’s back."Damn right I was, said yes up until we took his bloody crew for our own… got my brain and your brawn. Fuckin’ perfect force of nature we are now.”





	Below Deck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_irradiated_muppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_irradiated_muppet/gifts).



> Thank you to darling Muppet for always enabling me. You're a wonderful friend with perfect prompts~

 

Mako’s large, warm hands have Captain Jamison’s shirt untucked and shoved up his chest to accommodate his massive hands. His fingers slide over warm, taut skin and lean, strong muscle. Jamison’s tongue is shoved as far as he can get it into Mako’s mouth and Mako presses Jamison tightly against a stack of crates of textiles. He takes quick, short breaths through his nose as he sucks on Jamison’s tongue and scrapes his teeth against the other man’s thin lips, trying to build up the breath for a moan, but never quite getting a proper inhale.

Jamison’s hands tangle in Mako’s hair as he presses closer, arching his lithe body and letting out a rough groan into Mako’s mouth. Mako growls low in his chest, then withdraws his hands to grip Jamison’s shoulders and push him away. 

Jamison’s half lidded eyes focus first on Mako’s lips, then draw up to meet his eyes. “What?” Jamison asks, like he’s worried he missed Mako saying something. “Someone coming?” He doesn’t sound the least bit concerned about someone actually finding them, but Mako has a reputation among the crew to keep up. He’s a cruel, masked monster to them, all shark teeth, spite and heft. They don’t need to see him melting into a puddle, attached at the mouth and willing to do damn near anything for their boss.

“Nothin‘,” Mako says, licking his lips and letting his eyes take in Jamison’s torso up close. He walks around shirtless frequently, but Mako rarely gets the chance to get close and actually touch the wiry muscle— at least, not anywhere with enough light to appreciate it. Mako takes his time looking over the smattering of freckles on his shoulders, and the dark moles on his stomach and rib cage. “Just enjoying the view.”

“Yeah? ’s real great from here too,” Jamison points out, running his hands up and down Mako’s heavily muscled arms and grinning as if he needs the encouragement. 

Mako chuckles low and long before he smirks and says, “I know. I’m a prime specimen ‘n’ you’re lucky to have me.”

“I am,” Jamison agrees, his hands dropping from Mako’s arms to either side of his stomach, then sliding up. He pulls teasingly at one of the man’s nipple rings and lets his other hand rest on Mako’s impressive gut. “How can I thank you for your loyalty? Always by my side, stoic, strong and handsome… the envy of any captain with just some simpering yes-man for a quartermaster...” He leans in to press a sucking kiss to Mako’s neck. 

“You were one of those ‘yes-men,’ “ Mako points out, scraping his nails across Jamison’s back.

Jamison makes a pleased noise and arches against Mako, breathing hot and heavy against the thick padding of his neck. “Damn right I was, said yes up until we took his bloody crew for our own… got my brain and your brawn. Fuckin’ perfect force of nature we are now.”

Mako hums and threads his fingers through Jamison’s thick dreads, scratching at his scalp before he pulls him back in to press a deep kiss to his lips.

When they part, Jamison is breathless and grinning. “Wanna get fancy? Something more than a hand or a quick root?” Jamison titters and gives both of Mako’s tits a firm grab. “What can I do for my best mate? My favorite crewman? We got the time— probably.”

Mako chuckles eagerly and slides his fingers down to Jamison’s lower back, pulling him closer so that the captain’s cock presses firmly against the heavy hang of Mako’s stomach. Jamison‘s grin widens in anticipation. “I want to suck your cock,” Mako says.

Jamison’s grin pauses for a second, wide and strained, uncertain of what he just heard, then he lets out a titter and bucks his hips against Mako’s belly. “Yeah?” He asks. “I can do that. I mean you can… definitely do that.” Jamison seems to get distracted by the thought, his eyes unfocused and his hands doing nothing more than kneading Mako’s chest more fervently, like a nervous tic.

“ C a p t a i n ,” Mako says firmly. Jamison’s focus comes back up to Mako’s eyes and his flagging, toothy smile surges back full force. “Fuck my face,” he reminds Jamison, once he knows he has his attention back.

“Right!” Jamison snaps into action, leaping back from Mako and straightening up to his full height. “On your knees, then. Wanker,” he says, pointing dramatically at the deck.

Mako snorts and drops to his knees with a heavy thud. Jamison lets his belt drop to the deck and unlaces his trousers quickly before pulling his cock out and stepping forward. He runs his hands through Mako’s hair as his cock is teased. Gentle fingers tease the silver strands and stroke his scalp as Mako licks and sucks at Jamison’s cockhead.

“Yeah…” Jamison sighs, sagging back against a barrel and gently applying pressure to the back of Mako’s head as a sign to take more in. Mako stays where he is, teasing and lapping at Jamison’s cockhead until he’s trembling and his hand is dragging at Mako’s hair desperately. “Fucking… Thought you wanted to suck me, mate.”

Mako gives Jamison one last suck before raising a brow up at him. “Also said for you to fuck my mouth,” he points out. “Want to serve my captain… I’ve watched you jerk off, felt the way you use my ass. Fuck me,” he says. 

Jamison brings his hands down to cup Mako’s jaw and scratches his stubble before digging his thumb into the joint and forcing Mako’s mouth open. Mako makes sure his lips cover his teeth as Jamison slips his cock between them and he lets out a low groan when Jamison’s head touches the back of his throat.

Jamison takes two fistfuls of Mako’s hair and holds him there, taking deep breaths as Mako taps his warm, wet tongue against the underside of Jamison’s shaft. When Jamison doesn’t move, obviously trying to steel himself, Mako gives him a hard, groaning suck. Jamison lets out a shout, his hands dragging at Mako’s hair and a hoarse groan bubbling out of his throat.

Mako stops sucking pointedly and Jamison takes a few deep, grounding breaths before he lurches forward, his hands yanking on Mako’s hair as he shoves his cock back and forth across Mako’s tongue, occasionally hitting the back of his throat.

Mako groans and relaxes, opening his throat and closing his eyes as Jamison snaps his hips forward again and again. His hands cup and paw at Jamison’s thighs and ass, encouraging him with the scrape of nails and the firm squeeze of his massive hands. 

Jamison goes from leaning against the barrel to bowed over Mako’s head, gripping his hair desperately as he fucks the quartermaster’s mouth.

The heavy jangle of metal-decorated boots on the stairs nearly has Mako pulling back, but Jamison’s grip only tightens and he arches closer to Mako’s head, obscuring what little of his face might be visible. The slap of his spit-slick balls against Mako’s chin drowns out the surprised curse directly behind Mako, but he clearly hears Jamison’s breathless cackle nearly in his ear right before he comes down Mako’s throat with a groan.

“Mmm… what’d ya need?” Jamison asks, petting Mako’s hair with one hand and holding him firmly down to the root with the other. Mako swallows thickly around him and Jamison bucks again, another string of come spurting down Mako’s throat. 

“You wanted t’know when we saw land in the distance, Cap’n,” Jesse drawls. He sounds disappointed that this is now a part of his day.

“Aces. Be up in a tick,” Jamison says brightly, breathlessly.

Mako’s growl gurgles with excess spit and come. The navigator heads back up with a soft string of curses and it isn’t until he’s gone that Jamison loosens his hold on Mako’s head and gently draws him off. 

“Christ, mate…” Jamison grins down at Mako and sags back against the barrel. “We ought to get caught more often— not to knock your mouth, but that did me in right quick.”

Mako slurps at the liquid trying to escape the corner of his mouth and swallows thickly several times before clearing his throat. “Me too,” he says, reaching down to adjust himself through his pants. His come is cold and wet inside his underthings and his cock is on its way back to soft. 

Jamison lets out a delighted laugh and leans down to pick Mako’s mask and headdress back up. He brings it up and over Mako’s head to settle back in place. “Duty calls,” he says, pressing a kiss to Mako’s shark nose before he laces his pants back up and then slings his belt over his shoulder on his way up the stairs.

Mako buckles his mask back in place before following Jamison up, stalwart and imposing in the face of curious gazes and soft whispers.


End file.
